


you owe me

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few minutes before Victor manages to murmur, "Kent is a fucking idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you owe me

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool](http://medie.livejournal.com/1369027.html) challenge

*

"You owe me for this," she says irritably when he opens the door. "Owe me _big_."

He leans against the door, taking in the sight of her tapping her foot, her arms folded across her chest. Oliver thinks she's cute when she's annoyed. He also thinks it would be a mistake to tell her. He doesn't know Chloe that well but he's also not that stupid.

"I do," he agrees. "Name your price."

Chloe smirks. "Dangerous offer to make a girl, Mr. Queen."

"I'm a desperate man," he gestures at the team lounging around the suite. "None of them have the legs for Versace if you hadn't noticed."

"Hey, I'm still voting for Bart," Victor calls out. "He does have very girlish calves."

Bart tosses popcorn at him and he retaliates as A.C. laughingly gets caught in the crossfire. Oliver stifles a groan of dismay and turns back to Chloe. "Help?"

She looks like she wants to laugh but scrunches her nose thoughtfully instead. "I get to keep the dress?"

He nods. "And accessories, plus? Brand new laptop." Her eyes widen, he bites his cheek to stop the grin. The way to Chloe Sullivan's heart? Apparently ran through her motherboard.

"Deal."

*

"Are you kidding me?" she squawks, throwing open the bedroom door. "I can't wear this!"

"Oh I dunno, Chlo'," Bart stammers out, "You're doing a damn good job from this angle."

She shoots him a withering glare before rounding on Oliver. "Where's the rest of it?"

Oliver swallows dryly once, twice, then silently holds up the shoes thinking this might not have been his best plan ever. Although the way the guys are reacting says Chloe as a distraction? Works a little too well.

She scowls. "You. Owe. Me. _BIG_." The quotation marks around 'big' are practically visible in the air.

He nods mutely and she slams the door.

It's a few minutes before Victor manages to murmur, "Kent is a fucking idiot."

No one argues.

*

The Montecito is hopping when they emerge from the elevator and Oliver grins at the reaction Chloe generates. He counts at least three drinks spilled and a lot of husbands getting glares from wives. Best plan ever.

At his side, Chloe fidgets, fingers fluttering toward the neckline of the dress and he slides a hand along the bare skin of her back. It's meant to reassure but they both shiver.

"Take it easy, Chloe," he murmurs, "you look amazing, people aren't going to miss it."

She 'missteps' and Oliver winces. "This Vandal Savage character had better be worth it," she warns.

"He is," Oliver assures automatically, surprised to realize he'd almost forgotten the reason for the ruse. "He'll never know what hit him." God knows, Oliver himself isn't even sure. "Which is the point and have I thanked you profusely yet?"

"No, not really," Chloe says, looking around with interest. "I've penciled you in for grovelling adoration tomorrow after breakfast and my massage."

He tries not to think about that but, really, mission aside? He is a guy.

"So, who is Savage anyway?" She wonders, letting him pull her closer. The dress is working overtime and he has to resist the urge not to punch one leering admirer in the eye. "Flying me across the country to play dress up doll seems like a lot of trouble to go through for one man."

He thinks he'd fly her across the galaxy if it meant she'd look like this. "He's nobody," he answers. "That's the problem. Guy seems to have his fingers in _everything_ but he's a ghost. I'll show you the records later. You won't believe it." The picture of Savage in full Nazi regalia comes to mind. He's still not sure he believes it and he's seen the dating.

She gives him a worried look. "Are you in over your head?"

He smiles. "Yes, but not with Savage."

Chloe looks down at her dress then up at him and she blushes.

He can't help himself when he kisses her.

*

Later when they're in the elevator and he's got his hands on her thighs, he grins against her mouth and says, "So, I think I know how I can pay you back."

Chloe squirms, pulling her mouth away to laugh at him. "I do too," she agrees. "Buy me breakfast tomorrow." He pouts until she slyly adds, "In bed."

He kisses the tip of her nose. "Chloe? I owe you _big_."

She looks smug. "Yeah, you do."


End file.
